criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Goldstein
|birthplace=New York City, New York |family= |yearsactive=1989-present }} Jonathan Lewis Goldstein is an American actor, voice actor, director, producer, and writer best known for his portrayal of Walter Nichols in Drake & Josh. Biography Goldstein was born in the Manhattan borough of New York City, New York, on December 4, 1964. He was raised in the Port Washington hamlet in Long Island. As a young adult, he was able to hone his acting skills at New York University and Northwestern University. After graduating, he landed a role on the soap-opera All My Children and moved to Los Angeles, California. At Los Angeles, Goldstein waited tables for a decade to help pay the bills between acting gigs. He was found by Drake & Josh producer Dan Schneider, who was coincidentally one of Goldstein's regular customers. Goldstein later gained other TV credits, which include roles in The Riches, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS, Heroes, Grey's Anatomy, Once and Again, and The Electric Company. He also directed three episodes of the Nickelodeon-produced sitcom iCarly, and contributed his voice to the games CSI: NY and BioShock 2. In addition, Goldstein was the lead singer in several New York-based bands, including The Shakers, The Cosmic Testes, and The Garage Ensemble. He also helped found Los Angeles' Sacred Fools Theater Company, and served as one of its Artistic Directors during the theater's inaugural season. In recent years, Goldstein would travel to Bowling Green, Kentucky, during the summer to direct amateur youth theatre. On Criminal Minds Goldstein portrayed Detective John Fordham in the Season Five episode "The Internet Is Forever". Filmography *Fear the Walking Dead (2016) as Alan/Dying Man in Plane *Suspense (2015-2016) as Various Characters (10 episodes) *Blue (2015) as Carl (short) *Eff'd (2015) as George Effman *Easter Island (2014) as Woodward (short) *Gang Related (2014) as Clark Schiller *Teacher of the Year (2014) as John Collier *House of Lies (2014) as Mr. Galardi *Perception (2013) as Basketball Fan *Unorthodox (2013) as Morty (short) *Workaholics (2012) as Father *Svetlana (2011) as Unknown Character *NCIS (2011) as Glenn Block *The Defenders (2010) as Luke Purcell *Bioshock 2: Minerva's Den (2010) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Internet Is Forever" (2010) TV episode - Detective John Fordham *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Ken May *No Heart Feelings (2010) as Joe (voice) *BioShock 2 (2010) as Additional Voices - Minerva's Den (video game, voice) *Parks and Recreation (2009) as Donnie Rotger *Private Practice (2009) as Rabbi *Heroes (2009) as Male Citizen *Party Down (2009) as Douglas *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Charlie Wease *Meteor (2009) as Walt Payne (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Table Manners (2009) as Mrs. Hayward (short) *Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) as Walter Nichols *CSI: NY (2008) as Steven Benson (video game, voice) *The Starter Wife (2008) as Bill (3 episodes) *Californication (2008) as Mario *The Riches (2007-2008) as Wes (3 episodes) *Drake & Josh (2004-2007) as Walter Nichols (44 episodes) *The Wedding Bells (2007) as Bar Guy *Drake and Josh Go Hollywood (2006) as Walter Nichols *Herstory (2005) as Mark *The West Wing (2005) as Knocking Congressman *Half & Half (2004) as Photographer *The Guru Singh-Cinderelli (2004) as Max (video short) *Tube (2004) as Eric (short) *The Handler (2003) as Paramedic *Without a Trace (2002) as Bartender *Blue's Clues (2002) as Steve's Dad *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001) as Mike *Once and Again (2000-2001) as Fosdick (2 episodes) *The Auteur Theory (1999) as Santa Claus *Wasteland (1999) as Cigarette Guy *Shock Television (1998) as Donut Shop Owner *Maître Da Costa (1997) as Unknown Character *Body of Influence 2 (1996) as Rick Benson *Target of Suspicion (1994) as Bartender *Stranger (1993) as Unknown Character *The Jitters (1989) as Joey 'DIRECTOR' *Eff'd (2015) *iCarly (2008-2010) - 3 episodes 'PRODUCER' *Baby Avengers (2017) - Producer (TV miniseries) *Where's Walter (2016) - Executive Producer (TV miniseries) *Eff'd (2015) - Producer 'WRITER' *Where's Walter (2016) (TV miniseries) *Eff'd (2015) - Creator 'CINEMATOGRAPHER' *Where's Walter (2016) (TV miniseries) 'COMPOSER' *Eff'd (2015) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors